


孤男寡男共处一室

by DaZhuoWuFeng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 檀鑫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaZhuoWuFeng/pseuds/DaZhuoWuFeng
Summary: 孤男寡男，共处一室，推杯换盏，同心同鉴，同床共枕，双宿双飞？10.05健次过生日梗，一辆檀鑫车





	孤男寡男共处一室

赵泳鑫送檀健次回到家时已经接近凌晨十二点了。

檀健次喝得有点多，走路摇摇晃晃的，好几次差点栽倒，好在身边的人眼疾手快，及时把人扶住。

他打开门，进门蹬掉鞋，顺手摁亮了门口的电灯开关，把后面的人让进屋子，蹦出来的第一句就是，“今晚留下来？”

赵泳鑫把他的鞋踢正，啊了一声，径直走进厨房倒了两杯水。

就算健次不说他也没打算走，废话，人都在自己生日这天从上海特意抽空赶回来见他，结果因为喝多了误机，他还能走？

好吧，是他故意开车开慢了。多留一晚上好好睡一觉不好吗，天天这么忙，怎么吃得消。

“必须得明儿回去？反正都误机了，要不多呆几天？”

太久了。算一算上次见面还是两个月前，匆匆一聚又各奔东西。那个场子不小，健次从魔都另一边赶过来，一副累脱了的样子，还撑着精气神儿给自己庆功。十几号人的场面，有些话两个人都强闷在心里，化成最后分别前的一个相拥。

太久了。

“没办法，那边不好走开，刚刚跟助理说了声重新订票。”

“那你还非得喝这么多，”赵泳鑫扬了扬眉，他把水递过去，顺势挨着人在沙发上坐下。“这样我就更得住下了，到时候还能再送你去机场。”

赵泳鑫环住健次的肩膀，把人带进自己怀里，“早说就带你回我那儿了，你这啥都没有，明儿早吃什么。”他刚刚顺便翻了冰箱，空空如也，只有啤酒跟饮料，这日子过得，绝了。

“凑合吃点吧。”檀健次接过水喝了口搁回茶几，在他怀里动了动，找到个舒服的姿势，“啊对，房间得你自己收拾啊，顺便帮我也收拾一下。”

还凑合呢，赵泳鑫把杯子往里推了推，心里琢磨着这人又瘦了，肩膀挨着胸口，骨头硌得明显。

很累，但是没办法，飞得越高，承受的风雨就越多。好歹，还有个地方歇歇脚。

他心疼地收紧了胳臂，侧脸蹭蹭人的发顶，“收拾什么，住一间好不好？”

檀健次哼哼两声，没有表示反对。他窝进赵泳鑫怀里，太阳穴被人的手指轻柔地按捏，像只犬系动物舒适地眯了眯眼。

酒劲终于有些过去，心里越似燃起一团火，他挣开怀抱翻了个身，把人压在沙发上，对着嘴就亲了下去，一只手也伸进衣服里撩拨。

这一面之后，指不定啥时候再见呢。

掀起卫衣一角的手指贴上腰侧，尚带着早秋凉意的触觉让男人打了个颤。赵泳鑫自喉间溢出一声低笑，身体后仰把重心扔给沙发，双手捧住人的脸回吻。

男孩儿的吻技向来谈不上娴熟，可以说他仅有的经验几乎都来自身下这个长他两岁的男人。

但那足够令两个人都情动不已。

被按住肩膀的男人小心地迎合，张开唇齿引人深入，他抬起左手按在男孩儿脑后，微微施力，把人拉得再低一些，再近一些。

抵死缠绵，几近融为一体。

他低喘着抬眼，对上年轻人炙热的眼神，这么多年，这个眼神从未变过，如一汪深潭不可测的眸子里，却独在他面前深情如斯。眼神的主人不必言一字一句，却足以传递给赵泳鑫最直白且不可忽视的心动。

他面上更热，轻轻推搡了一把男孩儿，开口时嗓音都掺了哑，“你这儿…东西……有吧？”

檀健次笑弯了眼，身后好像有只尾巴在摇一样，他点点头，快速冲进卧室，跑回来时手上多了两个盒子。

赵泳鑫在这个过程中有些出神，其实也没什么大问题，他只是在想为什么不跟着人直接去卧室，毕竟沙发还是有点窄，奈何健次动作太快，他根本没反应过来。

算了，他开心就好。

檀健次把东西放在几上，低下腰在男人额头印下一吻，按住了赵泳鑫抓着衣摆要脱去上衣的手，“先别动呢。”

“啊？”赵泳鑫手被握着腕子按到一边，他疑惑很快褪去，好整以暇地任人摆布。

檀健次手从下摆探入，从腰侧软肉一路抚到胸前，带起一串低喘。

卫衣被扯带到胸口上方，露出了大片肌肤。赵泳鑫因为早年腰伤身材一直算不上壮，但长期闷在家里，因为专辑才开始早晚锻炼跑步，倒是搞得身上越来越白嫩光滑。

总之手感很不错，不然檀健次不会像现在这样忍不住四处捏来捏去。

“嗯…”赵泳鑫并未刻意压抑自己的声音，他轻哼着，头向后仰去抵到了墙上，眯起眼盯着天花板的吊灯，没来由地数起来那灯饰上到底挂了多少条水晶坠子。

健次低下头，精准地咬住他左胸一点，有些故意意味地用力嘬了一口，把男人思绪瞬间带回来，并终于从低哼变成了一声惊呼。

这么多年来，赵泳鑫不止一次地对外宣称过自己的胸肌是最容易练的，事实的确如此。在他几个月的高强度锻炼之后，负责验收的檀健次在松开那点凸起之后，迅速叼住旁边一小块肌肤，没点轻重地就啃咬起来。

快感夹杂着刺痛搞得赵泳鑫气息不稳，捂着半边脸，抬起另一只手去推了把健次的肩膀，“操，你…轻点……你属狗的吗？”

应该说他这是给自己养了匹狼。

好吧，狼狗也没差。

檀健次看了眼赵泳鑫被情欲沾染了大半的俊美脸容，又低下头，终于被好心放过的左胸此时一片通红，濡湿的乳尖在柔和灯光下折射着诱人光线。

刚刚瞥过来的那个眼神真他妈该死的无辜。

在男孩儿打量的目光中，赵泳鑫难堪地察觉到自己右边胸口被晾得有些难过，又不好自己去碰，好在健次没让他等多久。

小狼狗一条胳膊穿过赵泳鑫的后背与沙发之间，把人又带向自己一点，以同样的方式同样的力度蹂躏起了右边，另一只手在腰侧辗转片刻，终于伸向了下方。

年长的人被刺激地有些说不出话，他微张了嘴大口呼吸，一只手搭在健次肩上，另一只按在他发顶，又怕弄疼了男孩儿而未曾揪紧。

欲望苏醒已久，被从衣料中解放出来时，男人打了个颤，低哼了一声。

檀健次快速脱去两个人的衣服，只留了那件卫衣，赵泳鑫皱了皱眉，没有说出这点别扭。卫衣下摆落下来，刚巧不巧搭在他勃起的欲望上，上好的衣料对于这种部位显然还是太过粗糙，蹭过顶端的瞬间，他又溢出几声粗喘。

操，这个小王八蛋。

男人瞪他一眼，不过一双眼被情欲晕染得真如桃花般艳美，毫无杀伤力。

檀健次扯着他圆领在颈侧咬了一口，顺势把脸埋进那里，肆意嗅着男人身上的香气。一只手从男人膝侧抚摸到大腿外，沿着顺滑的肌理上下磨蹭几个来回，最后滑进内里的危险地带。

赵泳鑫几乎被情欲烧得冲光了理智，他拥住男孩儿，抓住人的头发，强制性让他抬起头来跟自己交换了一个深吻。

“快点。”粗喘着用气音吐出两个字。

得了命令的小狼尾巴摇得更厉害了。檀健次把人放开，扭过身去拿润滑剂，却被男人趁这个时候抓住了自己的老二。

“操。”

赵泳鑫没有用上任何技巧，单是这样简单粗暴的撸动就已经让檀健次几乎缴械投降。

赵泳鑫不明意味地低笑了一声，松开那火热的性器时，手指上沾了丁点前液，下一秒，这个有着洁癖的男人就当着自己男孩儿的面舔去了手上的液体。

檀健次连骂三声，一刻也不再耽误，往手上挤了不少润滑剂，蹲下身，把赵泳鑫一条腿抬起来让他蹬在沙发上。

哪怕只是一根手指，对于几个月未曾承纳过的地方，显然还是过了。

赵泳鑫疼得深吸了口气，眼尾不知何时已然由粉转红，雾蒙蒙的眸子勾人心魄。迎上一对担心的目光，他抿出一个很自然的笑，重新把手搭在男孩儿发顶，鼓励着人进一步的动作。

由头顶传来的温度几乎让檀健次掉了泪，他小心而缓慢地进行着扩张，努力不去弄伤这个一直给予自己百般宠爱、任自己予取予求的男人。

他是这么的爱赵泳鑫，而赵泳鑫却似乎永远都比他的这份爱更多几分。

他有足够的勇气独自迎接狂风暴雨，但也希望总有这么一个人，可以在他想的时候，就可以找得到。

他不畏惧所有的秽语中伤，却怕赵泳鑫的一句不认可。

他不担心赵泳鑫和别人如何要好，因为赵泳鑫可以给别人送各种东西，但再也不会是自己亲手磨的戒指。

赵泳鑫对他有多好，就让他有多么得食髓知味，沉溺其中。

这辈子不会再有第二个人对他这么上心了。

檀健次眼眶发热，手上已经加进了第三根，那里面越发火热湿腻，他的动作却慢了下来。

赵泳鑫疑惑地抚上他的脸侧，让人抬起头来，对上他湿润的双眸时，有些惊讶，又瞬间露出了然的浅笑。赵泳鑫指尖轻柔地划过他的眼角，蹭了薄薄一层水意。

“傻。”

多大人了，还这么容易哭。

赵泳鑫心都快被这样的檀健次融化了，他一直都见不得泪汪汪的檀健次，每次喝醉了，健次就往他身边拱，拱着拱着就当着大家的面上手，被他眼疾手快抓住手腕扯下来就开始哭，从他欺负人一直哭到培训多苦多累。

他不忍心看到他哭。

赵泳鑫每次面对这样的檀健次就一点辙都没有，他往前挪了挪，仰倒在沙发上，以减轻腰上的压力，把另一条腿也抬起来踩在茶几边缘，用膝盖蹭了蹭男孩儿的腰侧。

“进来。”

大开庭径的姿势让他有些难为情，但是对于男孩儿来说受用极了。

小狼狗吸了吸鼻子，直起腰来，慢慢抽出手指。黏腻的水声惹得男人脸上一阵发烫，他侧开脸，看到人去捞边上的套，直接劈手就夺过来，扔得远远的。

“直接进。”

“…啊？”

“少废话，进来。”

于是滚烫的性器小心而坚定地一寸一寸挤进甬道，劈开层层褶皱，直至最深处。

被紧致火热的内壁包裹着的感觉让檀健次头皮发麻，但他一动也不敢动。

赵泳鑫绷紧的唇角与紧皱的眉毛皆透露出此时的不适，好看的脸被汗打湿，一向倔强的人只有在这时才流露出些许脆弱。

檀健次不安地盯着男人，强耐着欲望等待他的适应，直到赵泳鑫深吸了一口气，微睁开一点眼，几乎称得上粗暴地拉过他的手按在自己的欲望之上。

声音沙哑，“帮我…”

檀健次便开始用不无笨拙的手法抚慰起来男人的家伙，大概是因为疼痛而些许疲软的性器重新在他掌心硬挺起来，耳畔是男人越发粗重紊乱的喘息，这让他撸动得更为起劲，直到自己的后背被用力一撞。

“……够了…”

男人用满带着情欲的气音说完这两个字儿之后，立刻察觉到男孩儿埋在自己身体里的火热又粗大了一圈，忍不住扔出去一个白眼。

而当那火热终于缓缓动作起来时，才是真的要命。

从开始小幅度的抽送很快就变成了大开大合，赵泳鑫偶尔的轻哼亦转化为低低的呻吟，含混着强烈的欲望。

男人无力再扶着自己的腿，慌乱中攀上健次精壮的胳臂，细长的手指在被一下深入猝不及防撞得失却力气、跌落在沙发上时，健次小臂上已然留下些浅色印迹。

“…慢…慢点…啊…操”

檀健次低下腰，重新咬住男人漂亮饱满的胸肌，身下动作放缓了一些。

“叫我。”

“什……啊！…嗯…”

檀健次放过已经被折腾得红肿的胸口，搂着他的腰把人放的更平一些，胳膊顺势垫在他腰下做缓冲，埋在他的颈弯重复了一遍要求。

“叫我的名字。”

退出大半的性器在穴口蹭着却不继续深入，赵泳鑫脑子被欲望冲得发蒙，忍不住骂了声娘，换来的就是小狼狗一记深顶，顶到最深处又停下。

“檀健次！你是不是有病！”男人瞪着蒙了雾的桃花眼，气急败坏地骂道，伸出手就把人往外推。

檀健次反而用力地把他抱紧了，在怀里拱了拱，委屈地小声说道，“我就是想听你叫兮尔…”

隔着卫衣柔软的布料，赵泳鑫被拱得心痒，听了这话一愣，有些恍神地捂住半边脸，半天没憋出来，太别扭了，这种时候叫兮尔简直就像是在被未成年人按在沙发上干一样，这他妈的怎么叫的出口。

檀健次久等不来，有些失落地轻声叹了口气，重新恢复了刚才的频率，他亲吻了一下赵泳鑫的耳垂，而后直起身，按住他的一边大腿内侧，一下一下猛干起来。

“靠！……”过于刺激的快感沿着脊柱一路窜上来，赵泳鑫意识逐渐抽离，他抓着男孩儿的肩膀往下拉，不断地索取着又一个深吻。

唇齿分离之时，檀健次咬了口他的下巴，缓缓从他身体里退了出去。他睁了眼，微张着嘴汲取着空气，搂在腰上的手把他扶起来。

“脱了吧。”健次拉着他上衣下摆。

天知道这会儿他被自己汗湿的衣服都快闷死了，他翻了个白眼表示自己不想动。小狼狗笑出声，抬着他胳膊把上衣脱下来。浑身是汗的身体这下彻底暴露在空气中，他还没来得及呼出一口气，就被扶着翻了过来。

现在他趴在了沙发上。

“…操！”赵泳鑫没忍住又咒骂了一声，但并不能阻挡自家小男孩儿把滚烫的性器再次送进自己的身体，而且因着姿势，这下进入的更深了。

他胳膊勉强撑在沙发背上，发软而塌下去的腰被健次接着，牢牢地搂住，被顶得狠了只能咬着下唇发出一声声闷哼。

“太深了…操…啊……轻点…”

檀健次盯着他汗湿的后背，在灯光下那有如绝美的油画，他俯下身，吻过那串复杂难懂的梵文，最后在他后颈烙下最为虔诚的一吻。

男人的身体因此而打了个颤，他向后伸出手，按在男孩脑后拉近。他们接吻，有如狂风暴雨，欲席卷对方的一切。

赵泳鑫大脑逐渐放空，好像脑中有汽车呼啸而过，眼前阵阵发白，耳中也不断传来尖锐鸣叫，只感受得到自己剧烈的心跳，又或许是身后人胸腔的震动，至少他还能感受到肌肤相贴的滚烫触觉，那是来自于最深爱的人的亲昵触碰。

“兮尔…”

攀上顶峰时，男人终究还是无意识地低唤出这个称呼，就像久刻在心尖，自然而然地脱口而出。这些年所有的情愫，浓聚到一起，也只二字，再合适不过。

檀健次心满意足地搂紧了疲惫的男人，小心翼翼吻去他鼻尖挂着的汗珠，咸湿而暖热。

——关于误机  
两人吃完饭后，赵泳鑫送他去机场，健次进去不久。

健次:我误机了。  
老赵:…那你出来吧，送你回家睡觉。  
健次:行。  
……  
老赵:人呢？（见微博）  
健次:这就来，…刚刚走反了。


End file.
